


Herança

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ninguém nunca lhe dissera o quanto ser pai era uma tarefa difícil. As noites mal dormidas por causa do choro ou da febre. As birras diante das regras não compreendidas. O alvoroço e os gritos de fazer qualquer um arrancar os cabelos. Mas, mesmo que lhe tivessem informado sobre isso tudo, nada o prepararia para ver o filho partir.





	Herança

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot especial de Dia dos Pais! Eu passei dias pensando no que escrever para esta data. Cogitei escrever sobre o Ging, o Silva e o Netero, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhum enredo realmente bom. Também pensei em fazer algo para o Kenshin, o pai da minha OC Arrietty, mas ele já deve ganhar uma fanfic no dia 18/08 (seu aniversário), e eu não queria ser repetitiva. Tampouco contemplar um pai relapso como o Ging. Foi então que eu me lembrei do pai do Kurapika e pensei: é isso! A one ficou bem simples, mas foi feita de coração. Será mais fácil compreendê-la se você tiver lido o volume 0 do mangá (Memórias do Kurapika), ou ao menos assistido ao filme “Phantom Rouge”.
> 
> Boa leitura!

O menino tinha o gênio da mãe. Quando punha uma ideia na cabeça, não abandonava, não importava quantas águas lhe batessem. Era um menino difícil, como muitos diriam. O pai observava de longe, meio sorrindo. Olhar o filho lembrava-lhe os tempos de sua própria infância, quando fitava aquela menina moleca de cabelos desgrenhados e boca repleta de janelinhas. Ela era o terror do vilarejo, sempre correndo para lá e para cá com os garotos mais velhos. Os anciãos não aprovavam. Não pode! Não pode! Onde já se viu menina correndo alvoroçada desse jeito, como se fosse garoto também?

Mas o tempo tem lá suas maneiras de construir histórias, e um belo dia o jovem caminhava distraído quando avistou uma linda moça de cabelos loiros. Ficou sem ar diante de tamanha beldade. Ela virou o rosto e lhe sorriu. E havia algo naqueles olhos, um brilho ousado, talvez. E aquele sorriso, o sorriso... Ah! Era a menina moleca! A menina alvoroçada! Agora moça e tão bela, tão linda, uma delicadeza de flor... Mas um espírito de vento! A rebeldia nunca a abandonara.

Do amor entre os dois nasceu o menino. Tinha os cabelos da mãe e o mesmo gênio indomável. Pegava as coisas no ar, aprendendo com uma rapidez que assustava. O pai ficava todo bobo. Era um orgulho imenso ter um filhote tão sabido! Mas o gênio da mãe... Ah! Kurapika tirou sabe-se lá de onde a ideia de que tinha de sair do vilarejo, explorar o mundo. Insensatez! O pai balançava a cabeça, levemente decepcionado. Amava o filho e não lhe desejava nenhum mal. Não poderia permitir que o menino saísse assim, sozinho, não importava o quão inteligente fosse.

O ancião fora terminantemente contra permitir que Kurapika realizasse o teste. Mas o menino tanto insistiu sobre o livro confiscado, o livro que contava as aventuras maravilhosas de um Hunter. O ancião acabou cedendo. Durante uma semana, o pai observou de longe. Não aprovava. Não aprovava de jeito nenhum! Não queria que Kurapika fosse embora e encarasse o mundo sozinho. Pois o mundo era um lugar hostil. O mundo não gostava de Kurutas.

A mãe apareceu para dar apoio. Disse que as regras do vilarejo eram absurdas, que os Kurutas deveriam ter permissão para ir a outros lugares e conhecer novas pessoas! O pai meneava a cabeça, relutante. Sabia que, quando a esposa enfiava uma ideia na cabeça, nem mesmo as ondas do mar tiravam. O filho não herdara o gênio do ar, mas da mãe. Os dois eram tão iguais que chegava a ser engraçado.

No dia do teste, ele odeia admitir, mas cruzou os dedos. Uma parte de si queria que o filho fosse reprovado. Mas a outra... Havia um pedacinho pequeno assim que tinha esperanças de que Kurapika passasse no teste. Esperanças, não. Essa não é bem a palavra. Era mais uma expectativa, esse sentimento de espera que você tem diante de um evento provável. Kurapika era um menino inteligente. Com certeza ia passar. E passou.

Os dias seguintes à aprovação foram só alegria. Kurapika correu pelo vilarejo inteiro, gritando e pulando de triunfo. Tomou Pairo pelas mãos e bailou com ele até o pobrezinho cair no chão e abrir um sorriso. E o pai olhando tudo de longe. No fundo, orgulhoso, mas também com medo. Ele temia pela dor que seu filho pudesse sentir.

Depois que Pairo voltou para casa, Kurapika continuou no jardim, a cabeça erguida na direção do sol. E o pai apenas olhando, as lembranças da menina moleca brincando com seu humor. O que lhe atraíra nela? Eram tão diferentes, tão opostos! Ele, feito de razão e prudência. Ela, feita de emoção e impulso. Quantas vezes tomara decisões por ele, argumentando que não conseguia esperar? Quantas vezes assumiria a dianteira com uma maestria e uma coragem que ainda causava aquele leve frisson? Era nessas horas que ele percebia o quanto a amava.

— Kurapika — chamou. — Já está quase na hora do jantar.

— Está bem — respondeu o menino por cima do ombro. — Eu já estou indo.

E lá estava aquele sorriso. O sorriso da mãe. O pai sentiu um orgulho difícil de controlar. Tinha vontade de abraçar o filho e não soltar, não deixar que fosse embora nunca. Mas também entendia que não se pode conter o vento. Kurapika iria embora, e isso não era ruim. Ele voltaria em breve, trazendo histórias fascinantes e, quem sabe, remédios para Pairo.

E pensar que, alguns anos atrás, era apenas um menino comum, que passeava por aí segurando a mão do pai, sua própria mãozinha parecendo tão pequena que era difícil acreditar. Um menino que sorria diante de cada nova descoberta, soltando aquela gargalhada gostosa e contagiante que causa uma leve vontade de chorar de emoção. Tantas vezes ele andara pelo vilarejo com Kurapika nos ombros, ou se debruçara no tapete da sala para brincar com bloquinhos. Saudades desses tempos...

O pai estava imerso nas memórias quando sentiu o toque delicado em sua mão. Virou o rosto e viu a esposa sorrindo para ele, o mesmo sorriso de anos atrás, um sorriso que nunca murchava. Ela recostou a cabeça em seu ombro e fitou o filho.

— Ele está tão feliz.

— Sim. Acho que nunca o vi tão alegre.

— Ele está realizado! Finalmente vai embora daqui, conhecer o mundo.

— Você não tem medo?

— Medo de quê? O Kurapika é inteligente. Vai sobreviver sozinho.

Os dois sussurravam. Não que compartilhassem exatamente um segredo, apenas não queriam atrapalhar a contemplação do filho. Ainda faltava um pouco para o pôr do sol.

— É das outras pessoas que eu tenho medo. E se elas fizerem mal a ele?

— Você se preocupa demais! O Kurapika é um menino doce. Tenho certeza de que fará bons amigos.

Ele preferiu não argumentar.

— O Kura é tão parecido com você. Tão corajoso, tão ousado, tão contestador...

— É mesmo? — Ela fez beicinho. — Pois eu acho que ele se parece com você.

O pai ficou surpreso.

— Comigo?

Ela assentiu.

— A inteligência. O temperamento para tomar boas decisões. Isso ele herdou de você.

Ele hesitou um pouco. Não estava acostumado a elogios. Era só um homem comum. Mas ser comparado ao filho que tanto admirava, o filho que carregava o gênio indomável... Ah! Dava até um orgulho!

O casal acompanhou o filho enquanto o sol se punha. O menino espreguiçou-se, cansado das emoções do dia. Abaixou o rosto, como se ainda não acreditando em tudo o que acontecera. Olhou para trás e encontrou dois sorrisos carinhosos. Sorriu também. Voltou-se uma última vez para o horizonte que escurecia.

— Eu vou sentir uma saudade imensa dele — confessou o pai.

— Eu também — concordou a mãe.

O céu estava bonito agora, com os últimos tons alaranjados despedindo-se e abrindo espaço para o azul anil. Kurapika bocejou e deu meia volta. Passou pelos pais e entrou em casa. Era o sinal de que o jantar precisava ficar pronto logo.

O pai suspirou, sentindo o peso da partida iminente. Não compreendera de todo ainda. Não compreendera que o filho iria embora. O filho que carregara nos ombros. O filho com quem brincara de montar bloquinhos. O filho que tinha um pouco dele e um pouco da mãe. Abaixou o rosto. Estava tão perdido em sua própria angústia, que mal sentiu o empurrãozinho da esposa. Olhou para ela, encontrando aquele mesmo sorriso de anos atrás. E ela sussurrou:

— Podemos ter outro?


End file.
